


April Fools

by maryfic



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sexy, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack!fic for the holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the scream echoed through the walls of Angel Investigations. Doyle held his head and moaned in agony. Gunn clapped him on the back.  
  
"Way to go, man. Two birds with one stone." he said laughing as he leaned back in Cordelia's desk chair. "Piss off the princess and play one HELL of an April fool's gag."  
  
Doyle grimaced as the sound of pounding feet came simultaneously up and down the stairs. Cordelia and Angel reached the entrance to the office at the same time.  
  
*THUD*  
  
"OMIGOD, Angel!" the princess shrieked. She bent down over the vampire, her long now blonde hair swishing over his bare chest.  
  
Doyle had a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the laughter, but unfortunately for him, it didn't work and his guffaws set Gunn off, and pissed Cordelia off more.  
  
She stomped over to them, heading for Doyle first, and oooh, if looks could kill, not even a Charak demon could stand up to her glare.  
  
The half demon shrank back in his chair, trying to avoid the Cordy monster, but to no avail. She marched right up to him and straddled his midsection, planting her 300 dollar Gucci mules with the special order sharp heels right on his boots. Steel toed, thank god.  
  
However, his frown turned upside down when he realized the woman of his dreams was practically giving him a lapdance and he laced his arms around her with a shit eating grin, grinding his hips upward into hers.  
  
"Cordy, baby. I didn't think you'd be THAT mad. It washes out, after all." Doyle smiled up at her winningly, trying to ignore the shocked gasp of Gunn, and the second *THUD* as Angel tried to stand up and fell down again.  
  
Gunn sighed heavily. "Come on, you big black clad hunk of a night thing. Let's get you some whiskey. You're gonna need it if this shit don't wash out." He walked over and hauled the vampire up bodily.

*And maybe, your sweet lil vampiric ass will finally appreciate every thing I DO for it...* the black man thought longingly.

  
Angel wrapped his arm around Gunn and let him lead them back downstairs. Downstairs...where the bed was...and the whiskey. A smile crossed the vampire's face and he shoved Gunn up against the wall of the stairwell, his game face coming to the fore.  
  
"Gunn.."  
  
The man swallowed at the sight of his VERY attractive boss in game face. "Uh, yeah boss."  
  
"Get your ass downstairs. NOW." the last word came out as a growl, and Gunn jumped the last few steps, tripping on a sword that had been left out on the floor. He flew, and miraculously landed face down on the bed.  
  
Angel pounced.  
  
)()()(  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Cordelia smacked Doyle when he ground up on her and INSINUATED perverted shit. "Doyle!!!! I have a freakin audition today!! What the hell were you thinking??" She slammed her foot down in proprietary anger....But did not get off his lap, he noticed wryly.  
  
"Um, sweetling, it washes out." he said quietly. "And if you don't want to miss your audition, I suggest you get your ass in that shower." Doyle stood up, still holding Cordelia, and let her slide down his body, and feel his erection.  
  
She smirked. "Wanna join me?"  
  
"You better run, little girl..." Doyle said, and took up the chase as Cordelia pounded up the stairs.  
  
)()(  
  
Soon, the Hyperion Hotel was filled with the sounds of lurve. Slurping, moans, groans, and yelps were common. Oh, and the dye never washed out.  
  
THE END....or is it? 

**Author's Note:**

> A few years old.


End file.
